bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Editorial Guide
Editing Editing is one of the more common ways to contribute to improve a page. To edit a page, click the "Edit" button at the top of the page. If you're not allowed to edit a page, the "Edit" button will have a lock icon over it. It is recommended that you create a (free) Wikia account to start editing. Formatting Help If you wish to avoid the special formatting codes, simply add a ' before it. Dos *'''Please use English when editing. English is the main language used for this wiki. *If there's missing information (unit, item or quest page) on the wiki. Please do not hesitate to add in information. Do use the following templates when editing (instructions are placed in each placeholder): **Unit Template **Item Template **Quest Template ***In addition, upon using those templates, do not add other information outside of the template as it may clutter and look untidy. *Since this wiki follows official information such as the description of the unit/item, refrain from modifying the description. Should the information be incorrect, please state it down at "Additional Information and Notes" in the "notes" placeholder. *A page should only be linked once per article, only the first mention should be linked to the respective page. For example, the first mention of Fencer Vargas in an article should be linked while the second mention of Fencer Vargas shouldn't be. *To add buff notes, use the bbnote, sbbnote, ubbnote, lsnote, esnote placeholders. Remember to specify the buffs if there are multiple buffs! *If the content on the wiki is unreleased, please place the tag on top of the page for non-templated pages (except for Quest). For Item template, insert "true" in the unreleased placeholder. For Unit template, please inform an admin if the unit is actually unreleased/released. *If the content you're creating on the wiki is under construction, please place the tag on top of the page. Don'ts *Do not add/modify: **The Leader Skill, Brave Burst Skills, Unit description, Summon description on Units. **The Side-Note, Effect Note, Item description on Items. **'Categories' on any pages as it may break the template. Instead, use addcat placeholder for Unit. **The unit/item picture, unless it's incorrect. *If you aim to post something from yourself to the community, please use blog posts, instead of using the mainspace article. Mainspace articles are solely used for official information for the wiki. Creating a new page Creating a new page is most commonly required when there's new information available but no page for it. Red links take to pages that don't exist yet, commonly indicating that a new page is required. Keep in mind that this is a European wiki, and is mainly used for European content. Should there be any content you would like to share that is not European, please use them in blog posts. If you have created a new page by accident, please inform one of the , or remove the content and replace it with on the page. Do use the following templates, as stated above, if it's a unit, quest or item page. *Unit Template *Item Template *Quest Template Blog Post Blog posts allow users to share their interests and ideas freely. Want to share your achievement? Fan ideas? Theories and thoughts? You're fully allowed to do that with little restriction in the form of a blog. However, a few things to take note: *The usual, avoid adding categories. *Wikia Rules still apply. To create a blog, go to your user page, there you can find a "Blogs" tab and a "Create blog post" button. Click it to start the blog, from that point forward, its basically the same as making a normal page. Message Wall Message walls allow you to contact other users easily. To leave a message to a user, simply visit their profile page, go to the Message Wall tab, and leave a message. When someone leaves a message or a reply on your wall you're given a notification next to your user name in the top right of every page. Media *'Please do not upload duplicates of images that are already on the Wiki such as unit art, item art, quest banners, etc. If found, it will be deleted without notice.' *If a unit art/thumbnail is missing, please add it in, in such a format: **Unit ills full xxxxx.png (where xxxxx is the 5-digit unit ID) **Unit ills thum xxxxx.png *If you have the ability to make unit GIFs for the Wiki, please do not hesitate to add them in as well, in such a format: **Unit ills anime xxxxx.gif (where xxxxx is the 5-digit unit ID) **Please note to use the 140x140 format (unless the unit sprite is bigger than usual). *To add in unit animations, thumbnail or full unit art pictures on your profile: **Thumbnail: **Full Art: (where xxxxx is the or -digit unit ID) **Animation: (where xxxxx is the or -digit unit ID) *Miscellaneous (using Llewxam's thumbnail as an example, check below for results.) #To adjust the size of a picture, add numbers at the back to adjust them. #*Before: #*After: #To remove the link or direct to a page with a link of a picture, add "link=" at the back #*Before: #*After (Option 1): #*After (Option 2): Results= - #2= :Before: :After (Option 1): (Non-clickable) :After (Option 2): (Linked to Llewxam Weaver of Fate) }} ---- That's all! Happy editing! Have any suggestions/questions for the guide? Please feel free to contact Jamaka2001 or Lindbrum on their Message Walls.